Get Back
by hgrhfgds
Summary: Sonny is being used. She's not too happy when she finds out. She wants to get back. Come and meet one disgruntled Sonny, One jealous CDC? and a team mission that's wierdly united!
1. Chapter 1

SONNY WITH A CHANCE

3 DAYS BACK

Sonny had just finished shooting. (Shooting for what? She got an offer to play the lead in a movie.) This day was officially the last day of shoot. She was exhausted but had a wonderful time. Her co-star, Derek Whitman, was perfect. It was expected by the public that the two would be paired but it surprised everyone that it was not the hero of the film but one of the extras – George Wickham. He asked her out on the last day of shoot and got a response on the affirmative.

They went on their first date that night and were hounded by the paparazzi. Their photos were on the cover page as well as well as all the other pages of Tween Weekly.

4 HOURS BACK

Sonny walked into the prop room with a huge smile on her face. She had a boyfriend and he had lasted 2 whole days unlike James or the other few jerks that she had previously encountered. He was supposed to be meeting her in about 15 minutes at the commissary but Sonny was hungry so she decided to get some frozen yogurt.

She walked into the commissary and found George there early and on the phone. She went over to wave a 'hi' in front of him before she heard him say something along the lines, "I'm doing all this only for getting publicity, you know that!"

She knew eavesdropping was bad but she just had to hear what he was saying. The ignorant fool continued talking saying, "Listen, I want to be an actor. It's my dream. And if I can get Sonny to say a few things nice about my acting skills to the public and get the right recognition, I will end this act and come back to you. I swear."

Sonny did not have to hear anything more to understand. It was pretty obvious that he was talking to his actual girlfriend. She was so mad. She stalked out of the commissary and sent him a message saying she was busy with a sketch and that she would not be able to meet up with him today.

The whole studio could hear the bang of the door to her dressing room.

PRESENT

Chad gets into the limo waiting for him at the airport. The chauffer asks him "How was your trip sir?"

"Wonderful! Nice place, nice ladies and nice food! What else could a guy want, right Simon?" Chad says getting into the limousine.

"Nothing else at all, sir!" Simon replies.

"Drive on good man! It's good to be back!" Chad says while going through the magazines kept for him in the backseat. He searches for the copy of Tween Weekly and settles down in his seat.

He sees the cover of the magazine and his jaw almost falls from his face. He sees Sonny on the front cover with that huge, wide, stupid cute smile on her face next to a guy who looks like a douche.

"Simon, Who is this guy and what's he doing standing next to Sonny with his arm around her?" Chad demands of Simon.

"Sir, He's the guy that the young madam has been seeing for these past 2 days. The press and public seem to like them a lot. They are in every entertainment magazine!" replied Simon.

PAUSE

"Sir, you don't look too good. You look a bit red and green! Should I take you to the hospital? Or maybe home?.....No…? To the studio only? Okay!"

THEME SONG

Chad storms' into Sonny's dressing room. He holds the copy of Tween Weekly in front of his face to Show Sonny what he's holding.

He moves it away from the front of his face when he does not here anything from her and realises that she has not even noticed him come in. She seems to be muttering something and walking left, right and centre wearing the carpet out.

"I go away for 2 weeks and come back to this?" he says hitting the cover of the magazine. "I mean, 2 weeks. You'd think not much could happen. But no, Sonny Munroe comes on the cover of Tween weekly with some douche bag draped on her shoulders. I mean, some consideration…."

"You're right. He is a douche bag!" says Sonny gritting her teeth.

Chad continues without listening, "He looks like a jerk, he's too tall and you know, I've just got off the plane, not even settled, or in any way prepared mentally and I had to see this" he whines.

"Yeah! He's a jerk, he's a douche and the worst part is I did not realise it." Sonny says angrily.

"No, You listen Sonny Munroe, this guy, wait, did you just agree with me? I yell at you and you agree?" Chad says confused.

Sonny looks at Chad and has this combination of a depressed, mad and determined look on her face.

"So things are bad! Okay! Then its fine! It was nice to see you Sonny!" he says while walking out.

He hears Sonny's "aarghhhhh" and so walks back into the room.

"Okay! Let's hear it. What's happened and what's going on?" Chad demands.

"Oh I don't know! I had finished filming and was really excited and was in that 'I've just finished a movie, my first movie' phase so when George asked me out for dinner I agreed because he seemed really nice and these last 2 days has been a great boyfriend. But I walk in on a phone call he has with his actual girlfriend." Sonny completes in a breath.

Chad's face at this point has that 'ouch' expression.

"Apparently this whole thing is a sham. He wants to act, so this is a stunt he's pulling off for some recognition and I'm being used." she completed with a whine.

There's this pause that is actually not very long but feels very long.

Then Chad says "So you actually were this guy's girlfriend?"

Sonny heaves loudly at this. "You know, I want to teach that…that….slug eating lying jerk a lesson. I have to teach him a lesson!"

"And you thought of him as your boyfriend?" said Chad with an incredulous look.

Sonny sighs. "Chad, I'm thinking of getting back at him!" she says waving in front of his face.

Chad snaps out from his daze and looks like he got hit by a bus and says "You're getting back together with him?"

"What? No! I said getting back at him! Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Sonny replied

"I do not look like a person who has seen a ghost" he replied a bit defensively.

"You're getting back at him. Yes! I'm in. I'm in." he replied quickly.

COMMERCIAL

NEXT DAY

George walks into the prop room to a room full with the SO Random! Cast and Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Oh man! You're CDC aren't you?!" he exclaims in shock.

"Yeah! Last time I checked" replies CDC

"Sonny, you never told me you knew Chad Dylan Cooper!" George mock scolds at Sonny.

"Yeah, and give you a chance to pretend date him too!!" she mutters.

"What?! Didn't catch you there!" He replies still looking at Chad.

Chad narrows his eyes at Sonny as she mutters a 'nothing'.

"Anyway Chad, I was wondering if you could show me around the Mackenzie Falls set. I love that show!" George says excitedly.

"Of course you do!" replied Chad a bit arrogantly. "Why don't you go get me a latte and then I'll personally show you around the whole of Condor Studio." Chad tells George.

"Man! You would do that! That's great. Do you think the paparazzi will be around here? Maybe take a few pictures? Anyway, thanks so much in advance for showing me around!" He says very excitedly to Chad.

"No problem dude. It's the least I could do, what with you being Sonny's boyfriend." Chad says (also pronouncing 'boyfriend' a bit spitefully).

George grins at Sonny and walks out of the room.

"Wow Chad! That was smooth. That douche was all over us these last 2 days and now that you're here he did not even acknowledge us" said Nico angrily.

"Yeah, I mean, even I wasn't acknowledged. And look at me!" Tawni exclaimed.

"I can't wait to get back at that suck up!" said Grady excitedly.

As they all walked out of the room Chad tells Sonny, "What in heavens name did you see in that guy?"

"I have no idea Chad. None whatsoever!" Sonny sighs. " Though somehow I find him funny. Not deliberately funny. Funny as in, I want to giggle at him because he's making a huge fool out of himself." Sonny smiles and tells Chad.

"Good! So it's just not me then!" Chad replies back with a grin.

"You want to giggle at George?!" Sonny says laughing.

"What! No! I don't giggle. I'm a man! Men don't giggle. I want to laugh at George in a very macho way!" Chad replies very defensively.

"Whatever you say Chad!" Sonny says laughing really hard at Chad's expression.

COMMERCIAL

"Okay guys! Operation 'Teach George Wickham a good lesson' is on. Target is at the moment waiting outside the Mackenzie Falls studio with the latte. Send in Extra's one and two, a.k.a, the security guards." Sonny mutters into the walkie-talkie while Chad watches George very carefully.

They watch as two huge men walk towards George. They watch as the guards question George on something and then they see George perspiring and then they see George being carried away by the guards. Chad takes his walkie-talkie and announces, "Phase 2 of the mission is on!"

They follow the guards very stealthily as George is being taken to the "Interrogation Room" that was used for the 'Guilt Trip' sketch on So Random!.

Inside that room, Nico, Grady, Tawni, Chad and Sonny watch as the extra number 1 asks George, "What were you doing outside the Mackenzie Falls studio?"

George replies frantically saying, "I told you man, Chad Dylan Cooper asked me to get him some latte after which he said he would personally show me around Condor studio's."

Extra 2 says, " The Chad Dylan Cooper said he wanted a latte and then he would show you around the studio?"

"Yeah man! I swear. Why would I be lying?!" asks George.

Extra 1 replies with a straight face saying " Maybe because you are a terrorist, or a kidnapper, or maybe a thief or maybe even a suicide bomber!"

George looks like he's going to pass out or maybe start crying. He even starts going a bit green.

"What are you guys talking about. Have you not seen this face" he whines pointing at his face, "on the latest cover of Tween Weekly?"

"No, I have not seen your face anywhere around this area!" replies extra 1.

Outside, from where the mission members are looking, Tawni says, "Wow!, these extras are good!"

Sonny and Nico are laughing out loud and then Sonny says, "If he goes any greener, I'd think he's a leaf or a green branch!" she says and laughs louder.

Back inside the room George is saying, "Look! Why don't you call either CDC or any of the So Random! Cast and they can tell you who I am!" he says desperately.

"So Random! Cast I can call but CDC will just be arriving. He has not been in town these 2 weeks and is not back at the studios yet. You realise why we think you are lying!" extra 2 says sternly.

"If he's not back yet, then are you telling me I saw a clone of him or that he was at 2 places at once?!" he yells.

"No mister. I would say that you were delusional or mentally ill! So which is it?! Extra 2 demands.

George's shoulder slumps and the team outside muffle their laughter by covering their faces with their hands.

"Sir, I beg of you! Could you please call them!" he says with a look that warns everybody around him that he might start crying.

On the other side, Chad tells the team, "Show time guys!!".

COMMERCIAL

Chad walks into the "Interrogation Room" with a suitcase and a scarf around his neck and his cooling glasses on. Nico, Grady and Tawni walk into the room with some fro-yo's in their hands looking very uninterested.

"I land from Paris and the next minute I'm asked to come into this room to "identify" somebody ! This is ridiculous!" Chad exclaims while removing his glasses.

Extra 2 replies hastily with a, "Sorry for the inconvenience sir but if you could just quickly identify this man, you can be on your way!"

Chad leans on the hand that's holding his trolley and scrutinises George who looks extremely confuse and says, " No idea!" and before George gets over his shock and starts to call him back, Chad walks out with his hand in the air.

The guards look at the So Random! cast and seeing this George also looks at them expectantly.

Nico looks and shrugs, Grady repeats next and Tawni who looks bored, looks at George and then at the guards and yawns. Then she says, "Are we done yet?!" and the three of them stalk out the room.

George looks flabbergasted. The guards look at him with their eyebrows raised that seems to be asking, terrorist or kidnapper? He looks helpless and then suddenly screams out "Sonny Munroe!! She's my girlfriend. Or you guys could look at Tween Weekly. I'm telling you! I'm innocent!" he whines pathetically.

The guards look at each other and then back at him and then extra 1 says, "Sonny Munroe left the studio an hour back and we could not find any Tween weekly's around here!"

George looks like he was hit by a cricket bat.

"We gave her a call and the message we received was that you were a sneaky slug eating, using-people-for-your-benefit liar. She also said that everybody gets punished for the bad they do and this is yours. She told us never to let you in here and to kick you out once this message was passed on. So we're just doing our job!" said extra 2.

The mission team saw the 2 extras literally throw George out the studio.

"Serves him right!" Grady exclaimed.

"SO what's phase 3?" Tawni asks Sonny.

"The mission team assembles at the commissary after the triumph of their mission for some fro-yo's!!" She says with the typical grin that seemed contagious.

COMMERCIAL

"Okay! That was fun! We should do it again!" exclaimed Grady with Nico nodding in agreement.

"You mean that Sonny should once again go out with a big fat jerk and find out that he is a big fat jerk by walking in on a conversation between him and his actual girlfriend and then feel hurt and then after 4 hours realise that she wants to teach that big fat jerk a lesson?! Yeah! We should do that once more!" said Tawni.

Nico and Grady look at Sonny uncertainly and smile and run out of the commissary.

Sonny shakes her head and laughs.

There's a pause.

"Okay! This is boring! I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone!" Tawni exclaims and walks out.

Sonny laughs at her and then says, "Wait, did she say lovebirds?!"

Chad asks her, "Feeling better?!"

"Much, thank you! I must say that using the "Interrogation Room" was a great idea." Chad has the 'I-always-give-awesome-ideas' look when Sonny continues with, "Also prove that you watch So Random!"

"What! Pfft! No I don't!" he says defensively

"Fine! We'll have it your way. But you do get along with us Randoms well! You cannot say no to that!" Sonny says hopefully.

"Yeah! They are not that bad!" He says reluctantly.

Then after seeing her smile turn into a grin he adds, "If you tell anybody that I said that, I would deny all of it!" Chad said threateningly.

"Don't worry Chad! I'm not going to tell anybody that you are actually not an alien that sucks the joy out of every cast on every other show other than yours and brings out the angry, irritated and annoyed side out of every single human being on this planet!" Sonny finished sweetly.

"You'd do that! Thanks a lot Sonny!" he says sarcastically.

"So why were you actually so rattled this morning?" Sonny asked him seriously.

"What! I was not rattled! CDC is never rattled!" he says extremely defensively.

"You know Chad, every time you start a sentence with 'what!?' means you're being defensive so quit the drama pants act and tell me!" Sonny stated.

"It was nothing. I had just had a really bad dream and woke up to thinking that it was true. Took me a while to get convinced that it most certainly was not!" he said seriously.

"Whatever that dream was Chad, I hope it turns out the exact opposite of that, or whatever way you want it to turn out! I say that with all my heart and hope it comes true because I have no other way I know off to thank you for what you've done for me!" she says smiling at him.

"So do I Sonny! So do I!" he says smiling back at her.

THE END


	2. NOTE

NOTE

Hey guys...!!

This story s actually my sister's!! But as she didn't have an id here, I made her use mine...

Enjoy this...!:)


End file.
